return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor the Cat
Trevor is the estrange father of Tayler the Cat and husband of Rita. Tayler is the only son, his relationship with Trevor is not so amicable. He was regularly being dislike by one of the residences especially Rita's old friends due to his behaviour. History The truth is out there Tayler had already know about the abuse from Trevor when his mother Rita told him. She says that Trevor had been abusing him when he was 13. This leads Tayler to have a bitter feuds with his father after being humiliated. Taylor is furious to see his father after 8 years, wanting nothing to do with him. Trevor tries to comfort his son, but refuses and force him to get out his life, Rita's and anyone else. On the mid time, the truth between Trevor and Taylor was nearly received. Harassing Lives Rita began supporting Tayler and his friends. Trevor discover that Rita plans to attend Highlighterz first concert, he rapes her as a punishment. On dinner night he pushes her face into her plate and forces her to eat. The gang are having sleepover with Tayler, claiming him that Rita needs to divorce Trevor. However Trevor heard had everything and threatens Tayler. But was stopped by Krystal, attacked him for hurting Tayler. Tayler and the guys kicked him out of the house, with Rita watches on. Tayler vs Trevor Rita had finally leaves Trevor when she got a call from her sister, to live with her, he tries to win her back. Trevor was seen, threatening Krystal about the events before, Tayler saves her and beats Trevor up. Tayler began to spend time with Krystal, Trevor upon his return came by spying on them. While talking on the phone, Rita let Krystal to stay along with Tayler. That night, Tayler and Krystal's relationship is displayed when Krystal kisses him. Trevor finds out that Tayler is sleeping with Krystal, he attempt to ruin it after learning that she is staying over with Tayler. Escape from the violent Trevor chases Taylor and assumes that he's with Rita. One time, Sonic returns after the fight with Eggman along with his allies. Meanwhile, Trevor threatens Tayler about the night events with Krystal. However Tayler believes he's making it up and constantly doing it by himself. Krystal finds out and attacks Trevor, allowing Tayler to get away. She confronted him says that she was only spends the night with Tayler and her relationship with her family was very rocky and mistreated. Then punched him and runs away, Trevor stands up, smirks and is after both Tayler and Krystal. Later Sonic and the gang sees Krystal and Tayler running away and began to help them to deal with Trevor. Trevor, returning in his car, when he sees Tayler, Krystal and the others, he chases them in his car as they run into Tayler's house. He shouts, says about his relationship with Rita. This causes to anger Tayler, runs out and attacks him, told him to leave. Later, Rita calls Tayler, that she's at her sister's place for a night. She then allows Tayler for a sleepover and be back for 3 weeks. Also, she's says, she is leaving Trevor and can let Tayler to live with her. The secrets has been revealed for Trevor, he attempted to win her back. Leaving time Rita leaves Trevor when she discovers he deleted a message from Tayler, he tries again to win her back. She resists and he becomes violent, attempting to rape her again. Rita hits Trevor over the head with an iron in self-defense, knocking him unconscious. Rita believes she has killed him, but when she and her family return to dispose of Trevor's body, they find out he has gone. Trevor reports Rita to the police and has her charged with attempted murder. Trevor vs. Everyone The jury at her trial find Rita's guilty and she is sentenced to 5 months in prison. Following Rita's imprisonment, Tayler was sent to the hospital as a result of Trevor's abuse. Sonic, Knuckles, Scorch and Tiffany put a blame on Trevor all the staff he did to Rita and Tayler, forces him to leave. Trevor sarcastically rebuffed, but gets brutally attacked by Tiffany and was thrown out by the Scorch and the others. Rita was subsequently released from prison. Rita began dating with a newcomer Max, but Trevor again returns in an attempt to win her back. While he is dating Samantha, he harasses her, beginning a campaign of intimidation culminates in him. Tayler has come back from the hospital, Rita takes care of him. Trevor went back taking Rita, Tayler and Krystal hostage in Rita's home attempting to kill them all in a house fire, but Rita stands up to Trevor by saying she is not frightened of him. He threatens to start the fire but she lights the match saying he does not have the guts. He grabs Rita, causing the match to drop and a fire to start. Rita, Tayler and Krystal are rescued by Max. The firefighters arrives, put out the fire and rescue Trevor. To Rita's dismay, Trevor tries comfort her, but Rita refuses and went to stay with Max. Strikes again Trevor has spend his events reaching Rita and Tayler who are ignoring his phone calls. He went to Topaz club realizing there's a upcoming party for Rita's sister Layla. But, he has not receive a warm welcome by one of Rita's old friends. They blame him for hurting his wife and son, this is the real reason why they abandoned him, because he is very abusive and has only been thinking of himself. Behind the others back, Trevor continues to stalks Rita as he followed her everywhere when she's with Tayler.Category:MalesCategory:Recurring charactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Cats